


Letting Go [놓아 놓아 놓아]

by seokieai



Series: Kink bingo jaepil !! [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AGAIN IM SORRY FOR MY FILTHY BRAIN, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Sexual Peeing, Smut, THIS SERIES IS FOR A KINK BINGO, Top Jae, Watersports, bottom wonpil, boys in panties, everyone who knows me because of my fluff please dont hate me, im sorry, insert clown noises here, jaepil, kinky jaepil, this is utter filth, wonpil wears lace pants because he can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: Wonpil drinks too much water,shit happensjae doesnt expect to like it as much as he does.





	Letting Go [놓아 놓아 놓아]

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS LITERAL FILTH, BUT I COULDNT LET THIS OUT OF MY MIND. MY BRAIN FORCED ME TO WRITE THIS

Wonpil sighed and refilled his glass of water for the third time this hour. An unquenchable thirst sat uncomfortably at the back of his throat. It felt like crystals slowly scratching at the back of his mouth and no matter how much water he drank it wouldn’t go away.  
“Wonpillie, where are you?” Wonpil smiled and faced the door way to see Jae walking straight past the room.  
“Kitchen!” He heard the skidding of feet against the hardwood floor and saw Jae reverse back into the room with him. Jae walked over with the biggest grin on his face.  
“Hi baby” Wonpil raised his eyebrow as Jae wrapped his hands around his waist  
“What’s got you all happy?” Jaes hands crept down to rest just above Wonpil’s ass. Jae pushes their hips together as he cuddles against the younger   
“Everyone is out tonight…” Wonpil bit his lip and whimpered pressing his face into Jaes neck.   
“yeah?” Jae ran his fingers through Wonpils hair and gripped the ends of his locks gently to bring his face up so that they could lock eyes with each other.   
Jae looked deep into Wonpil’s eyes while playing with the ends of his hair before crashing their lips together for a deep kiss. Wonpil whimpered gently into jaes mouth. It had been at least 3 weeks since they had done anything and wonpil was feeling so sensitive and needy.  
Wonpil could feel everything, the hard press of Jaes hardening dick against his thigh and the feeling of his own cock hardening and straining against his jeans. Jae pulled away from the kiss and locked his fingers with Wonpils and led him off to his bedroom.  
Wonpil leant back on the bed with Jae hovering over him and leaning into a deeper kiss, his tongue sneaking past Wonpil’s lips and mixing their salivia together. Wonpils thirst still very much there, no matter how much of Jaes moans and spit he swallowed.   
Jaes hands were wondering under Wonpils shirt and rubbing teasingly over his nipples. Wonpil broke away from the kiss to let out a needy and strangled moan. “are you okay prince?” Jae raised wonpils shirt over his head and kiss up his chest, Wonpil kept withering and arching against Jaes light touches.   
“aw is my baby all worked up today?” Wonpil gripped Jaes wrist and bucked his hips up against Jaes abdomen.  
“Jae- uh please” Jae smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to wonpils nose  
“please what?”  
“please t-touch me”.   
Jae smiled and unbuttoned Wonpils jeans before tugging them off his legs and onto the floor. Wonpils milky smooth thighs spread open wider to give Jae the full view of Wonpils swelling cock straining against his laced panties. Jae let out a loud groan at the sight. It was so sinfully beautiful Jae could’ve cum right there on the spot.  
He rubbed Wonpils thighs making him squirm from being teased gently.  
“Why are you wearing these, huh?” Jae poked his finger under the thin waist band and snapped the elastic back against Wonpils hip making him let out a light moan.  
“its comfortable” Wonpil murmured under his breath. Jae chuckled and press a small wet kiss to the reddening mark on Wonpils hip. From this angle Jae could see Wonpils cock slowly fattening and leaking out precome.

Jae rubbed his thumb over the head of Wonpils cock making the younger cry out in a strangled moan. Jae shushed him gently pressing small kisses to his cock over his panties. He tugged down the waistband so that it sat under Wonpils balls and let his cock hit his belly. Wonpil contorted at the cold air as Jae giggled and hushed him calmly.  
“Okay I’ll get started, are you okay?” Wonpil responded with a high whine “no no baby that’s not how we’re doing it today. Tell me that you’re okay” Wonpil groaned but rolled his head over to face Jae.  
“I-I’m okay” Jae smiled and wrapped his hand back around Wonpil’s cock. He tugged gently closing his fist over the head. Wonpil made Jaes job so easy, the youngers degradation kink could be unleashed so easily it was almost effortless. Wonpils cock was short and thick making it appear chubby and cute.  
“Look at my baby’s tiny little cock. I can hold it all in my hand little prince” Wonpil mewled and cried out wantonly. Jae noticed the slight swell of the youngers tummy and saw a teasing opportunity.   
“Aw honey how much water have you been drinking huh?” Jae circled his finger over the swelling where Wonpils bladder was.  
“I was thirsty…” Wonpil mumbled watching the older press lightly on his bladder. Jae hummed thoughtlessly and pressed down harder with the palm of his hand. Wonpil arched his back, whining loudly his cock jumping violently.   
Jae smirked and continued his slow circles.  
“Pillie baby, would you like me fuck you” Wonpil moaned loudly  
“Yes, p-please Jae. I need it”   
“Okay honey I’ll do it for you” Jae leant back and reached for his lube in his bedside cabinet.

Jae lifted the youngers legs and circled a lubed up finger around Wonpils rim, the younger squirmed and whined. Jae hushed him gently and pushed his finger into the youngers velvety rim. He pushed his fingers in and out while the younger mewled and contorted at the sensitivity of his hole. 

“I’ll fuck you now bun” Jae caressed the soft round globes of Wonpils ass. Jaes thumbs caught the youngers rim and pulled him open slightly. Jae pressed the tip of his cock against the gaping hole.  
“Jae, please put it all in. want to feel the burn” Jae grunted fighting back a loud moan, and pushed his cock fully into the younger. Wonpil clenched his hole around Jaes girth. Jae set out his pounding pace watching as Wonpils small cock swung between his legs. A long dribble of pre come hung from the slit of the youngers cock.  
Jaes blunt cock head pushed ruthlessly against Wonpils prostate and bladder, alternating between the two.   
“Ah-ah, Jae I think im g-gonna pee, slow down” Jae didn’t listen and gripped the youngers hips harder.  
Wonpil was close to release in every sense of the word. He had to make the choice to pee or cum first.   
Deciding that he couldn’t possibly hold his cum while his boyfriends thick cock pounded against his prostate. Wonpil whined loudly gripping onto the base of his cock he could feel the way his cock throbbed before his cum came shooting out over the sheets. Wonpil clenched harder and Jae grunted hoarsely. Jae continued pounding into the younger chasing his own release. Jae wrapped his fist around Wonpils softening cock and rubbed and squeezed the tip gently, occasionally rolling it between his fingers. Wonpil whimpered pitifully as Jae released into him in hot long spurts of cum.  
Jae didn’t stop his teasing to the youngers cock and flipped Wonpil onto his back for better access. Wonpil gripped Jae’s wrist the overstimulation starting to become overwhelming, and when he leant forward he felt the fist splash of piss land on Jaes hand. Wonpil whined and panted, his face and neck flushing at the embarrassment.  
“I-I’m sorry Jaehyung” he really did try to stop it but it just kept coming until a steady stream of piss had started and was flowing from Wonpil sensitive leaky cock onto the bedsheets. Jae just stared down at the youngers cock, watching it twitch and leak continuously. When the stream started to slow down and eventually stop Jae rubbed his thumb over Wonpils tip.  
“I tried to stop it im sorry Hyung” Jae scoffed and rubbed his fingers over the messy mix of cum and piss that had puddled on Wonpils stomach  
“Yeah? Next time don’t try to stop it. You didn’t have my permission to stop did you prince?” Wonpil stared up at Jae, wide eyed  
“You enjoyed it?” Jae smiled at the youngers incredulous look  
“I enjoy anything when its you…” Wonpil smiled at the sweetness of his boyfriend “But I don’t know why but that was so fucking hot” Wonpil sighed…

“We are doing that again next time, maybe I should make you drink until youre unknowingly pissing in your panties” Wonpil whined loudly before pushing Jaes shoulder and walking off to the shower.  
“Wonpil?! Is that a yes?”


End file.
